My moments with Bella, Jacob and Renesmee
by amoet
Summary: Edward copes with the beginning of eternity, about his marriage life, his future son-in -law and his full grown daughter. Short story, post BD. EPOV.
1. With Bella

**This is my first try in short story. I have this idea while finishing SECRETS (again..). I always wonder how Edward copes with the events after Breaking Dawn; his marriage life, his full grown daughter and of course his future son-in-law :) A lot of story about their life after BD, but I want to try in Edward's words how he pictured his life for eternity...in the beginning, literally..**

**SM once mentioned if she ever continued Twilight Saga after Breaking Dawn, it'll be about Renesmee and Leah. Let's just hope she really did that someday.**

**Chapter 1 With Bella**

I laid on my bed--our bed--with Bella curled up beside me in our cottage. Renesmee, our daughter, already asleep in her room. We literally didn't sleep anymore but I found out I could use the bed for another activity...if you know what I mean. I just laid there with my beautiful wife, under the sheets, with nothing separated our body together **(*sigh*believe me...I can imagine that)**. It had been seven years since our marriage and Renesmee had reached her full growth. It was only a matter of time for us to move on to another city. And believe me, this was one thing I would like to discuss with my wife.

"Edward," Bella murmured in my ear.

"Yes, sweetheart," I replied, enjoying she called my name.

Bella sighed. "You know that Renesmee is reaching her full maturity, right? Have you consider about what our plan would be next?"

I smirked and looked at my wife. Her chocolate orbs were no longer there, replaced by golden orbs similar like mine, but still could hypnotize me. A reminder that she will be mine for eternity. "Sweetheart, are you sure you want to discuss that matter now? Especially in our bed? We could use this bed for another purpose." My voice was deep and husky.

Bella raised her perfect eyebrows. "There's no time like this moment, Edward. Everytime I want to discuss this matter, you distract me."

"Hm...well, I can deal with that," I said to her and beginning to kiss her jaw and her neck. Bella growled. "Edward!!" she pushed me, far enough to cut my kiss. "What? You don't want my kiss?" I put my hand on my chest, feigning hurt. Bella huffed. "Please, stop playing, Edward."

I chuckled and sighed. I laid my head on the headboard. Bella mimicked my pose, so we were half sitting in our bed. "Believe me, love. I've been thinking about that too. Renesmee may look like a 17 years but technically she is still 7 years, and the most important thing is she spent all of her early years around us. She interacts with human only with your father, Billy, or Sue. She still needs to learn."

"Are you refer to the imprint?" Bella asked. Ha! Ditto!

"Yes, love. As a matter of fact it is. I know Jacob always protect her but he doesn't say anything about the imprint to Renesmee yet. I don't know if I will agree for that matter but everything is done. As much as I don't like he imprinted on our daughter but I also couldn't imagine someone will be good for Renesmee."

"Do you think Jacob will let her move on with us?" Bella asked again.

"We also need to talk about that with Jacob too, honey. He's the Alpha and if he left, it meant Leah will be the Alpha, not that I don't mind. I just want Renesmee to be happy. What I want the best for her is different with what she wants for herself. I learn from experience." I surpressed the urgent to grimace to the memory of Bella's birthday. I still couldn't believe Bella still loved me and wanted me. I vowed to spend my existence to make it up to her.

Bella noticed my weariness and stroke my cheek. "What are you thinking?"

I smiled. "I'm the one who asked about that a lot, do you remember?" I chuckled and looked deep to her eyes. "Bella, why don't you hate me for leaving you?"

Bella looked shock. We never discussed about this thing anymore. "Edward, why are you asking that question? You know the answer."

I sighed. "It's not just you still love me, is it?"

Bella smiled. "No, it's not. It's because you are my life, Edward. The moment you left, I was dead, literally. Even though Jacob healed me, I will never be the same. And then you come back....I feel alive again. That's why I can't hate you and I won't hate you."

I closed my eyes and our foreheads touched. "You are too good for me, Bella. I don't know how I must repay your kindness."

"Hey," she said. I opened my eyes. She smiled and ran her hand in my hair. It felt good, really good. "You already did, Edward."

I stared to her eyes. "Bella, marry me."

"Huh? What?" She sat up straight, confused. "We're already married, Edward."

I shook my head. "No, not that. Not because I agree to change you or because you want to make love with me for your last human experience, but marry me to spend our eternity together." I cupped her face with my hands. "Isabella, will you marry me?"

Bella stared back at me. For a moment we just stared at each other and then she smiled and kissed me. "Yes," she answered in my lips. "Yes, I'll marry you and spend my eternity with you, Edward Cullen."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, inhaling her sweet scent.

Bella sighed and leaned to my shoulder. "We should tell her about our story. You, me and Jacob." I didn't answer her. I knew this day will come, the day when we have to tell the truth about our unique relationship. I didn't know how Renesmee will react, for Alice couldn't see her and Jacob. Perhaps I just had to trust with my parental instinct.

"Edward, do you think Renesmee will accept our story?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Honestly, I don't know. Alice can't see them but we have to tell her the truth. That's why we have to settle this matter before we decided what would we do with the imprint thing."

"You mean when you have to walk her down to the altar?" Bella grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Please....it makes me like an old man."

"Well... you are an old man," Bella chuckled. I smirked. "And what is that supposed to mean, Mrs. Cullen?" I rolled her to her back. Bella smiled. "I mean that you are a very beautiful old man."

"Really? An old man still needs tender loving care. You know that, right?" I grinned. Bella laughed. Her beautiful voice warmed my heart. "Edward, you are sound like a love struck teenager." I smiled and kissed her gently.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"Just kiss me." and she did.

--

After our little discussion in our bed, I decided to talk more seriously with Bella. She was right, though. If we were talking in our bed, it'll ended up with another activity. Thankfully, my daughter provided me with a little trip to Seattle.

*Flashback*

"Three days in an expensive hotel at Seattle?" I asked my daughter. "So, you're going to get rid of your parents?"

Renesmee smiled. "Just say yes, Dad. I know you want to spend your time with Mom. So, I had a little conversation with Aunt Alice to trade my fashion budget for your days out with Mom."

I stared at her blankly. Sometimes she was more like Bella rather than me and I still couldn't believe I didn't want her at the beginning of Bella's pregnancy. I shook my head. "Did you speak with your Mom about this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, Dad. She said it was up to you. She'll go if you go." _Besides no one can separated both of you. _She added mentally.

I looked at her and sighed. "Alright. What about you, young lady? What will you do when we're gone?"

"Don't worry, Dad. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie want to take me to Vegas." She grinned. A flash of a luxury hotel and casino ran through her mind.

My eyes widened. "What?"

She giggled. "No, Dad. No gambling, I promise. We just want to try the new spa. You could ask Aunt Alice."

I scoffed. "Your aunt is a masterpiece in hiding her thoughts from me. Promise me you'll stay close with your aunt."

Renesmee rolled her eyes. Her brown eyes--her mother's human eyes-- sparkled with excitement. "I promise, Dad. Boy scouts honor." And then she turned me around, face to face with Bella. Wow, I didn't know she was there. "Have fun, Dad." _and I love you._ Before I could say anything, she ran to Bella and hugged her. Renesmee placed her hand to Bella's cheek. _Have fun with Dad, Mom. I love you. _She kissed her mother's cheek once again and ran out of the cottage, leaving the both of us speechless.

Bella cleared her throat. "So, are we going?"

*End of flashback*

And here we were...at the hotel room and again in the bed, but this time we were fully cloathed. We were just laying there and watched a movie from the cables. I looked at the weather outside. It was almost twilight, it was a good time to take a walk in the park.

"Bella," I murmured.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

Bella looked at me and smiled. "Sure."

We got out from our room and decided just to walk to the nearest park. I hold her hand while we walked, receiving some glares from obnoxious men and flirtatious women. Bella and I just smirked along the way. The park was not too crowded, some families with their children or some couples reading books. This was the first time I took Bella to public park. I knew she felt anxious too, she worried she couldn't control herself among humans. But I knew her better, she could control herself better than any newborn...even better from myself. We sat at the bench near a lake and Bella cuddled up beside me. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her.

"Thank you for taking me here. I was so worried I couldn't control myself," she whispered in my ear.

I chuckled. "Anytime, love. I'm happy you like it."

Bella sighed. "Is there anything you want to talk with me?"

I looked at her, feigning surprise. "You're a mind reader too?"

Bella giggled and smacked my chest playfully. "No, it's just I know you better." I laughed. Yes, she really knew me.

I sighed. "I want to talk about what we discussed a couple of days ago."

Bella looked at me. "About Renesmee and our next plan?" I nodded. "Yes. About that." She sighed. "Do you have something in your mind, Edward?"

"Well....apparently we really have to move. All the staff in Carlisle's hospital is beginning to get suspicious. He already spoke to me but I told him to speak to you first because this includes Renesmee too."

Bella shrugged. "I don't mind if we have to move. I could still visit Charlie in Christmast for couple of years. Do you think he will get suspicious about us?"

I pondered to her statement. "He will find out eventually." Bella raised her eyebrows. "Really?" I looked at her. "Yes."

"And?"

I rolled my eyes. "He already saw Jacob shape shifting in front of him. What more can he expect, love?"

Bella sighed and buried her face in my chest. "Jacob and his stupid moves. I knew he did that on purpose so we couldn't move out from Forks. He wants to keep Renesmee."

I smiled. "That's correct. But there's one thing that he forget. The choice is all in Renesmee. She's not ready to live apart from us, love. I think she will make Jacob to choose."

Bella looked back at me, shocked. "And you will keep her from Jacob?"

I shook my head. "No, love. Like I told you before. It's all her choice. If she decided to move with us, we'll teach her how to interact with humans and of course some defends. But if she decided to stay with Jacob, she could...in one condition."

Bella furrowed her eyebrows. "What condition?" and then she realized something. "Oh, no. Don't tell me-"

"Yes, love," I cut her. "They have to get married first."

"You will let them? Renesmee is still young, Edward."

"I know, love. I know that. Like I said we have to settle our truth and the imprint to her. After that we let them to decide."

Bella sighed and clenched her teeth. "I always hate that imprint thing." That made the two of us..

"What about you, love?" I asked to her. Bella stared at the lake. "I wish Renesmee could come with us, at least enough for her to learn about humans besides her family. After that she could choose to stay with us along the way or stay with Jacob."

"Alright. So, we had a deal." I pursued my lips. "But there is also another choice. Jacob may come with us, if he wanted to."

"Is that possible? I mean, he's the Alpha."

"It's a possiblity. He still could call Leah or Seth if he requested for their help."

Bella sighed. "I guess we don't have any other choice." She titled her head and put her chin to my shoulder. "Are you ready to walk her down to the altar if she choose to stay with Jacob?"

I stared at the lake for a moment and looked at my wife. "Yes, love. I am ready."

We stared at each other and Bella closed her eyes. "Edward, I don't know how to say this...but do you have any clue for..her..reproduction?"

I sighed. "You mean if she was able to conceive a child?"

Bella looked at me and her face softened. "Yes."

I didn't answer her but idly playing with her hair. "Honestly, I don't know, love. When we met Nahuel seven years ago, he didn't mention it in his mind." I looked at my wife. "But, if Renesmee's heritage was more in a vampire than a human, you know what that means, love."

Bella gulped. "She won't be able to have a child." Her voice was distant. I nodded slowly. "And remember, she is immortal too."

Bella sighed. "What will Jacob say about that?" I shrugged. "We just have to wait and see."

Bella just fell silent and leaned back to my shoulder. "Alright. You're the father after all." I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but you are the mother. We have to come in one word for this."

Bella opened her eyes and smiled. "Do you think we need to talk with Jacob about this?"

I grinned. "We don't have to. He wants to talk with me about this, but he still don't have the courage to do so. I'll just wait."

Bella grinned back at me. "You read his mind?"

"Please, love. I could read his mind and smelled him even though he was still in the forest before he reached the house. It was so loud and annoying. I just happy I couldn't have headache anymore." I sighed.

Bella laughed. "So, when will you popped the question? The 'what are your intentions towards my daughter' thing?"

I laughed back. "It had been crossed in my mind. Although it surprised me your father never asked me that."

Bella rolled her eyes. "He didn't have the chance, Edward. We just came home and you asked his hand for our marriage."

I grinned to the memory. "Hm...that was a good move, then."

"You know what?" Bella's voice was low and seductive. Oh, no...please, not now! "Yes?" I asked her nervously. She didn't say anything but lowered her shield and showed me images of us together in the bed. I growled at her. She snapped back her shield and rose from her seat. "Come and get me!" She said and started to run in human speed.

I didn't have to think twice. This woman was going to be the death of me.

--

**Haha....I love it when they could talk about their future together. I didn't know exactly if Renesmee could conceive a child, SM never mentioned it. So, I decided to write a red string for a 50-50 possibility if she was able to have a child. **

**End of chapter 1. Next chapter will be Edward's moments with Jacob. **

**Please review!**


	2. With Jacob

**Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the alerts. Anyhow, this is chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2 With Jacob**

After our returned from Seattle, I spoke with Carlisle about our plan with the family. Bella mostly agreed with the plan but we had to settle some issues first before we could really moved from Forks. When I said I just had to wait for Jacob to pop the issue, it really did. Two weeks after my 'trip' with Bella, he called me in Saturday evening.

*Flashback*

I read my book in the living room. Carlisle and Esme attended a festive in New York, Jasper and Emmett played football outside and the girls were out shopping. So, I had the house for myself. The phone rang and I narrowed my eyes. Who could it be?

"Cullen's residence."

"Er...Edward?"

I smirked. "Jacob? What a surprise. Is there any problem?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Can we talk?"

"Of course, Jacob," I put aside my book. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Not in the phone. Um...somewhere outside your house?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I assumed this is an important matter if you wanted to talk outside the house. Very well. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"What about....in my house?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Really, Jacob? Isn't that violate the treaty? If you wanted to destroy me, you could do that on the treaty line."

"Hey, just hear me out first, OK! I couldn't think anywhere else. I won't take you to the restaurant because you don't eat, I won't talk in the forest because Sam and his pack could hear me and definitely not in your house!" Jacob said sternly.

I sighed. "Do you talk to Sam about this?"

"Of course. Besides, I'm the Alpha. You're safe in my house," I could sense a smirk on his tone.

I scoffed. "Dream on, young man! I could take care of myself. When do you want me to come to your house?"

*End of Flashback*

The rest of the family didn't happy about my plan to Jacob's house. As much as we have a truce but Jacob's house was far away from the treaty line. Carlisle did visited Jacob once after his injury during the newborn army, but that was it. Rosalie definitely fumed when she heard about my plan.

"I can't believe you're so idiot, Edward. What if they killed you?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and tapped my temple. "Mind-reader, remember? I could hear them if they wanted to kill me. Besides I could take care of myself."

"But, you're alone and they are....a pack. You can't win!" She insisted.

"Rosalie," I said sternly. "I'm not coming there to challenge them. The Alpha invited me. I think they are honorable enough to respect that."

Rosalie just huffed.

Bella was another matter. She knew why Jacob called me and she was happy for it but she was also worried. "Are you sure you want to go there alone?" She asked worriedly. She watched me opened the Volvo's cover.

I wore my jacket and nodded. "Yes, love. I have to."

"I could come with you and wait for you on the treaty line, like you used to do when I was human," She said and bit her lip.

I smiled to the memory. I turned to my wife and hugged her. "As much as I love for you to do that but I'm afraid I must refuse, love. Jacob just give the permission to me. I promise I'll be careful."

Bella nodded and titled her head to look at me. She smiled and stroked my cheek. She lowered her shield. _Hurry back to me._

I kissed her deeply and whispered in her ear. "Always."

Bella stood there in the driveway, watching me drove away. After reached the main road, I sped up to La Push, one place that was forbidden for me once.

During the journey, I couldn't think of anything else. If this wasn't for Renesmee, never in million years I will cross the line. I stopped a moment on the treaty line and turned off the engine. I listened around but apparently no wolf near the line. I started back the engine and rode in normal speed to Jacob's house. Wolf's scent attacked my nostrils and wrinkled my nose. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

I stopped in front of the house and listened. Jacob was inside with Billy. Apparently he was nervous about my arrival. It was comical, though. Once he hated me and now he tried to make a good impression to me for my daughter. I smiled and got out from the car. I could hear Jacob's mental voice went tense when he sensed my arrival. I knew he could recognized my scent. I knocked the door and Billy opened it up for me.

"Edward," He greeted. _Be polite. Be polite. He's your in-laws._

I smirked. "Billy. It's nice to see you. I'm sorry about my arrival here but Jacob invited me." _He looks like seventeen year old boy but he was older than me. Cold ones are really intimidating._ I raised my eyebrows.

Billy sensed my expression and cleared his throat. _Damn! I forgot he's a mind reader._ I almost burst out laughing. I grinned. "Don't worry, Billy. It happens all the time."

He confused to hear my words and suddenly realized I could hear his thoughts, again. His face turned red. "Er...sorry about that. Um...please come in."

"Thank you."

I stepped inside, following Billy wheeled his wheelchair to the living room. He hesitated for a moment and turned to me. "Sorry, not to be rude, but you don't eat or drink, right? So, what would you like to...you know?"

I chuckled. "No, it's fine. I already have my lunch." Billy shuddered and I tried to maintain my calm face. Really, this was interesting.

"Er...right...OK! I'll just tell Jacob you're here."

"I bet he knows I'm here." I turned to Jacob's room. "He could smell my scent and I heard you, Jacob!"

The door cracked open and Jacob grinned sheepishly. "Damn, Edward! You are just like my dad."

Billy scowled while I laughed softly. "You forgot something. I'm older than both of you here."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure." and he turned to his dad. "Tell Sam that Edward is here and he's under my protection. No one from his pack could attack him."

The sincerity from his words surprised me. This Jacob was different from the boy that I met and interact during the newborn army time. He was more mature now.

"I will, son. Just go!"

Jacob turned to me. "Do you want to see my garage?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

--

I followed Jacob to his garage. The red building not far from the main house. I traced a faint scent of freesia inside the building and I tensed. Jacob sensed the change in my posture and turned to me.

"Is something wrong?" _Damn! I told Sam not to come here._

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. "It's not Sam." I sighed and looked around the garage. I walked in slowly to a chair where the scent coming from. "Bella used to sit here..." I muttered.

I could feel Jacob tensed too. "I'm sorry...I didn't know if you could....you know...smell her scent here. It's been so long," He said remorsely.

I smiled weakly and looked at him. "Bella's scent was different. She was my singer. I will recognize her scent everywhere."

"Excuse me? A what?"

"A singer," I replied softly and sat on the chair. Jacob sat too in front of me. "Her blood is stronger than other human's blood for me."

"Really? Well, Bella mentioned that to me once. But I never thought about it until I hear from you now."

I nodded. "I almost killed her the first time I met her. Even until now, I never know where I found the strength to resist from her blood that first time."

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Um...wow...I think I have to give you so much credit now."

I chuckled. "Thank you, Jacob." and then I looked deep to his eyes. "So, is there anyhting you want to talk about? You won't make me crossed the treaty line for nothing."

Jacob gulped and his heartbeat increased its tempo. He was nervous but he recited a poem in Quileute's language in his mind. I raised my eyebrows.

"Er...it's Renesmee."

"Yes. What about her?" I asked him.

"Well...you know that I imprinted on her so that mean she's everything to me, but also I know you guys have to move soon so that's what I want to talk about."

I smiled. "Of course. What is your point then?"

Jacob scratched his head. "Actually, I would like to know your plan first...you know...I mean you are her father and Bella is her mother so..."

I laughed and Jacob frowned. "It's not funny, Edward."

I grinned. "Bella and I already have our agreement for ourselves but we are waiting the decision from you and Renesmee."

Jacob gaped at me. "You do?"

"Yes."

Jacob exhaled. "OK! Well...I wished Nessie could stay here with me or I could come with you guys. I think that is the only option."

I smiled and rose from my seat. I begun to pace in front of him. "How much do you know about Renesmee, Jacob?"

Jacob blinked. "Excuse me?"

"How much do you know about her? She is half human and half vampire. Even as her father, her developments still surprising me. And the most important thing is you imprinted on her when she was a baby. To tell you the truth, Bella and I didn't fond very much about that."

Jacob sighed. "I know that, but you have to know it was something I couldn't force. I mean I bet you already read from my mind that I try that on Bella too once but I can't."

My dead heart went colder than ice. I knew about that but heard it again from Jacob himself opened up the old wound. "You imprinted on my daughter not because she was looked like Bella, was it?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Damn it, Edward! Of course not! You're a mind reader, for God's sake. You'll know if I were lying." Jacob shouted at me.

"She's not a trophy, Jacob Black, " I growled.

"No, of course not! I care for her, Edward. She's my soul mate, damn it!"

We stared at each other. The atmosphere was thick with tension. The scent of freesia once again attacked my nostrils and I felt calm immediately. I controlled my breathing and calmed myself.

Jacob sighed too. "Sorry about that. Really!"

"Yes. So am I, Jacob." I stared back at him. "Did you tell her about the imprint?" My question surprised him.

"Er...no."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"I don't know how to tell her."

"The beginning is the best way to start."

"Yeah, right. Easy for you to say that."

"After you settled this issue, we will moved from Forks," I said sternly.

Jacob's eyes went wide. "You will?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"There are other things you need to know, Jacob," I said again when he still didn't answer me. "Renesmee is immortal and we don't know if she was able to conceive a child or not. What will you think about that? Are you willing to live forever by her side, with or without a child? Once you stopped phasing, you'll aged while Renesmee still on her 17 year old body. Have you ever think about that?"

Jacob still didn't answer me.

I smiled grimly. "Now, you understand why I didn't want this life for Bella, but also I couldn't refused her choice. She gave up everything for me, which I was grateful, but also it's my responsibility to make her happy and stand by her side through eternity. She is my wife, my mate and my best friend. Forever is a long time, Jacob Black. Are you ready for that?"

Still, there was no answer.

I smiled weakly. "That's all I want to say. Call me when you have your answer." I looked at Jacob briefly before turned around and walked out from the garage. Some muffled voices attacked my vampire hearing and I could see from the distance Sam was standing there with the pack in human form.

I smiled and nodded to them before I got in to my car. I turned the engine and drove swiftly from Jacob's house. From the rearview mirror, I could see Sam and the pack still stood there before I couldn't see them anymore.

--

Jacob called again two days after my arrival at his house, but this time I asked him to talk in the treaty line. I won't repeat a performance after I went home from his house. I smelled like dog and all of my family, minus Bella and Renesmee, forbid me in the main house until I could rid the scent. In the end, I burned all of my clothes from that day.

When I arrived, Jacob already there in human form. I could read his mind about his patrol in the forest with Seth just before he met me.

"Jacob," I said to him when I got out from my car. I leaned to my car, facing him. His thoughts were busy once again. I must admit, he was getting pro for hiding his thoughts from me.

"Um...I already thought about what you said."

"And what your answer would be?"

He sighed. "I'm willing to take the option, Edward. I care about her unconditionally. With or without kids, immortal or not, I'll be by her side."

I stared at him. "No second thought?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You're the mind-reader. You tell me."

"You are hiding your thoughts from me, young man!"

He rolled his eyes. _Geez...now, he's like my grandfather!_

"Jacob!" I warned him.

"Alright. Fine!" AJacob opened up his mind and I could see the process of his decision. How miserable he was when he was far away from Renesmee, how protective he felt towards my daughter, how happy he was when he saw Renesmee laughed and smiled. _There...happy now?_

"I have to tell you something, Jacob. My feelings for you are like two sides of coin. As much as I don't like you imprinted on my daughter, but I couldn't imagine someone who could good enough for Renesmee. I just can't imagine we have to explain to a human if Renesmee fell in love with one of them."

Jacob stared at me blankly and exhaled. "OK! I can take that."

I nodded. "You need to speak with Renesmee first and then you could have my blessing."

Jacob gaped at me. "Your what?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You don't want to marry her, then? That's fine. She could stay with us for the next decades."

"No!" He shouted. "I mean...are you serious?"

"Like I said...what choice do I have? If she chose to stay with you, you have to promise me and Bella you'll take care of her. And if she chose to stay with us for a while, you'll let her and I'll let you visit her as often as you want."

Jacob grinned. "OK, then. I can live with that." and then his face became serious.

I looked at him curiously. "Is there anything else, Jacob?"

"Um...I just heard or read about your line of command." He mumbled.

I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't know what he was going to ask because he started to sing a native song in his mind. "You were saying?"

He cleared her throat. "Well, you are Bella's creator and Renesmee's father so that means you could start your own coven, right?"

I blinked several times. His question caught me off guard. Honestly, I never thought about that. I smiled grimly. "Yes, Jacob. That is true, but being a leader of a coven is not easy. I still need to learn and besides I prefer being a teenager for the next century. It's more fun," I grinned.

Jacob scoffed. "Yeah, right."

A soft voice was heard from the distance. Jacob and I turned our heads to the sound. _Hey, Jake. Are you finish there, bro? _I recognized the voice. It was Seth. _Hey, Edward. Are you there? I can smell you._

I smiled and turned to Jacob. "Go. Seth needs you. Tell him I said hi."

Jacob nodded and phased in front of me. _Thank you, Edward. _He said mentally before ran through the forest and disappeared behind a tree.

"You're welcome, my son."

--------

**A little bit family fluff haha! End of Chapter 2. Next chapter will be Edward's moment with her daughter.**

**Please review :)**


	3. With Renesmee

**Apparently this is not my popular story although I had more than 600 hits, but only received 1 comment. Oh well...**

**But, I'm a responsible author *grin* I always finish what I started, so this is the last chapter from this short story.**

**I don't know how SM portrayed Renesmee, but being Edward and Bella's daughter, surely, she has stubborn side, witty and some languages. LOL.**

**Thank you for those of you who read, hopefully this meaningless story gives you all a reasonal side from Edward's little family. Please, keep reading and leave a review...if you like ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - With Renesmee**

If speaking with Jacob was easy, it was a different thing for Renesmee. I suggested to Jacob that the three of us talked with Renesmee instead of only himself, but Jacob insisted he needed to explain to my daughter about the imprint first and then he will tell Renesmee the truth.

"I'm worried," Bella said to me in the afternoon when Jacob took our daughter to have dinner. We were both sitting in the living room with all the family. We were anxious too because after the truth was revealed, we will move from Forks.

I looked at my wife and kissed the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent. "Don't worry, love. We are all together," I murmured to her hair.

Bella nodded stiffly.

_Are you sure everything is going to be fine? Because your story are kind of...complex. _Emmett's mental voice rang in my mind.

I glanced at him and scowled. He grimaced.

_This is ridiculous. Stupid. Stupid._

I tensed. I recognized the 'voice'. It was my daughter. They were near the house. All my family turned their heads to my direction when I went stiff.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Renesmee. She's home," I answered flatly.

_I hope all of them are still in the house. She's really mad. _This time it was Jacob's.

"Is it good?" Rosalie asked.

_I hate them. I hate all of them._ My daughter kept chanting the words in her mind. This is not good.

"No," I answered shortly.

All of them were tensed now, including Bella. All of our heads were turned to the front door. After several moments, we could hear the rumbling of Jacob's old car and we all didn't move. Both Jacob and my daughter were saying different words in their heads. One was in angry mode while the other one was in helpless mode. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Edward, is it really bad?" My wife asked again.

I raised my head and looked at her golden eyes. I smiled slightly. "We have to be ready for what she said. Verbally and mentally, for my part. This thing will happen sooner or later."

Bella nodded cautiously.

And then the front door burst open and we saw Renesmee walked in into the living room with Jacob in her tow. Her face was flushed with anger.

"Just leave me alone, Jacob. I don't care about you and about anything. You imprint on me? What am I? I was just a baby at that time. That's ridiculous," My daughter shouted at Jacob.

_That's correct. _Emmett said again in his mind.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"That was the thing that I couldn't control, Nessie." I saw Bella winced when Jacob called Renesmee's nickname. "I love you."

Renesmee's eyes narrowed. Her breath hitched.

_Edward, she's really angry. This is not good. _Jasper said to me. I knew that better than anyone.

"You love me? YOU LOVE ME?" And then she looked to all of us and her eyes narrowed when she saw Bella. I tensed. _I hate you, Mom._

"Renesmee, don't say anything like that to your mother!" I said sternly.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Bella looked at me sharply. "Say what? Edward?"

I clenched my jaw. "Renesmee!"

My daughter chuckled darkly and looked again to Jacob. "You don't love me, Jacob. You love HER!" Her eyes were on Jacob, but her index finger was pointed to Bella.

All of us were gasped in surprise, except me. I still staring at my daughter and didn't move.

"I'm not stupid, Jacob. You love me because my eyes are my mother's, because everything that left from her human time was all in me. No! You don't love me and I don't want to love you," She said with acid in her tone.

Jacob's thoughts were no longer coherent when he heard my daughter's words. I knew how he felt. I was in his position once. I was preparing myself to receive that kind of treatment if Bella didn't want me anymore after I left her.

"Nessie, please..." He trembled.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear it anymore. I hate you." And then she looked to all of us. "I hate all of you!" She ran upstairs, obviously to my old room and closed the door loudly.

All of us were staring at the scene in a daze.

"Wow, that was good. I was expecting for her to throw that dog out from the house," Emmett said jokingly.

We all looked at Emmett and scowled.

He looked at us innocently. "What?"

Jacob still stood there, stunned. I loosened my hold on my wife and approached him. I wrinkled my nose from the wolf scent.

"Hey," I touched his shoulder lightly.

He startled and looked at me. His dark eyes were sad. "Oh, hey. Sorry about that. I didn't expect for her to react that way. I guess I deserve it."

I shook my head. "No, we all deserve it. She needs to know anyway." I glanced to my old room's door. My daughter put an alternative CD loudly and her thoughts were jumbled around.

"What is she thinking now?" Jacob asked me.

I smiled grimly and looked at him. "Lots of things. But, mostly not the good things. She's really angry. You better go home, Jacob. I'll call you when she feels better."

_Dream on. _Renesmee's mental voice answered my words to Jacob. I knew she still could hear me, but I ignored it.

Jacob nodded slowly and glanced briefly to my old room before he walked outside. My family said their goodbyes and their sympathy for him. I glanced briefly at Bella who sat motionless on the couch. I'll need to talk to her later. I walked Jacob to his car.

"Everything is perfect, huh?" Jacob muttered to himself.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Renesmee didn't show me what happened at the dinner and so did you. What is exactly happening at that time?"

Jacob chuckled nervously. "I'm sure you'll ask that." And then he opened his mind and I could see what happened to the dinner. It all went well in the beginning, but turned not so well after Jacob told Renesmee the truth. She quickly stood from her place and wanted to run home, but Jacob stopped her and after paid the bill in a hurry, he drove my daughter home.

"I see," I said shortly.

Jacob nodded and sighed. "If...if she still didn't want to see me, will you promise to tell me when you guys are going to move?"

I smiled slightly. "It will never turn that way. But, of course we need to prepare for the worse. You have my word, Jacob. Drive safely. Say hi to your father and Seth." Or maybe Leah..

"Okay."

I watched him drove away from our driveway and disappeared in the end of the road. I sighed and looked to my old room's window. It was still bright, but I didn't see my daughter from the window. She still awake, though. I walked back to the house while my family was still in the living room.

Bella exhaled when she saw me and ran to hug me. She burried her head in the crook of my neck and I kissed her hair. "Is it bad, isn't it? She hates me. That what she told you in her mind, wasn't it?"

"Shh...It will be alright, sweetheart. Don't worry."

I looked at my family and they all grimaced. I knew they couldn't help me for this one. This was my problem with my daughter.

Renesmee obviously wanted to spend her time alone in my old room, so I didn't say goodbye to her before I walked back to our cottage with my wife. Bella was silent and I just rubbed her palm with my thumb when I held her hand. I opened the front door when suddenly my wife pushed me into the wall and she kicked the door closed.

I couldn't even realize what happened next when she started to kiss me passionately.

"Bella...love...what are you-"

"Shhhh..." She put her finger on my lips and my whole body jolted with passion. Her eyes were dark with passion and I was sure my eyes were no different.

She kissed me again, more slowly this time, but the overriding passion already consumed both of our bodies. She tore my T-shirt and I kissed her fiercely.

_Don't think. Just feel. _She said in her mind and I forgot everything. We didn't even move to our bedroom.

* * *

Renesmee barely spent her time with us since that night. She even didn't speak to Bella or to me. I knew this is not good, but I couldn't start to speak with her if she couldn't control her own feelings. Jacob called me three times, asking how Renesmee has been doing and every time he called I gave him the same answer. She barely came out, if she did it was for hunting or eating her food in the kitchen. She didn't speak much and her behavior started to worry everyone in the family. But, I knew better. I just needed to wait.

It was one week after the incident when I realized my daughter was calm. She was still in my old room. Her thoughts were strangely...peaceful. The house was quiet, because all of my family were out to shopping today. I knew they wanted to get out from the tensed atmosphere. Bella insisted to stay with me, but I knew she was emotionally exhausted like the others. I told her to join the shopping with the family and she grudgingly agreed.

I walked into my old room and knocked on the door. "Renesmee? Honey?"

_Go away. _She answered me mentally.

I almost smiled when I remembered Bella once said that words to me after she passed out from blood typing. I pretended I didn't listen and slowly opened the door. My daughter was sitting in the large glass window. Her back was on to me and her bronze locks sometimes danced from the wind blowing. My cold heart felt warmer when I saw that. I closed the door slowly and walked into her direction. She still didn't turn around to look at me. I sat next to her and looked at the forest outside the house.

_I told you to go away, Dad. Don't you ever listen?_

I smirked. "If I listened to all my family advices, you wouldn't be here right now." That was true. I will be giving up pursuing Bella and probably ended up somewhere in dark attic around Mexico. I shuddered.

She rolled her eyes and I smiled when I saw her brown eyes was not so sad anymore.

"Why are you here, Dad?"

I grimaced. "Well, they kick me out from the shopping trip, so I guess I'm staying here with you."

"Ha ha."

I smiled and gingerly stroked her bronze hair, the exact replica of my hair color. She sighed and scooted closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned her head to my chest. I kissed her hair and leaned my chin to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Dad," She whispered. Her voice was shaky and I furrowed my eyebrows.

I leaned away from my embrace and titled her chin to look at me. Fresh tears flew on her pink cheeks and my heart broke thousand times when I saw that. My memory drifted to Bella when she was crying like that.

"Renesmee, honey...it's alright. Please, stop crying," I whispered while wiping her tears gently.

She still sobbing and sometimes wiped her eyes slowly. "I'm...I'm just confused, Dad. I don't know what to think...or...or..what to do...or-"

"Shhh..." I cupped her face with my hands and she looked at me with brown watery eyes. My dead heart clenched. "No one is going to blame you. I know this is a serious thing. We were just worried because you never spoke to us about what you felt. I only could see what you are thinking, but you know I can read your mind. You can play tricks with your mind."

She sniffled and nodded slowly. She hugged me again and sobbing harder. I didn't stop her this time. I knew she needed to let everything go and I was just being a good father. I hugged her closely while she was crying, the same thing when I held Bella all night after she was saying goodbye to someone.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head to my daughter's head.

Renesmee fell asleep after her broke down and now she was laying on the king size bed, the one which I brought for Bella once. She curled up under the golden comforter and I lay next to her, gently stroking her hair and humming her lullaby. And then I heard knocks from the door.

"Come in," I said in low voice, too low for not waking up my daughter.

Bella popped her head from the door and I smiled when I saw her. I missed her already.

"How is she?" Bella asked me, biting her lip.

The desire surged into me when she did that. I shook my head briefly. Focus, Edward! I sighed. "She's better. She feels bad for making everyone worried." I smiled and looked at my wife. "Sometimes she's just like you, love."

Bella chuckled nervously and walked around the bed to lay on the other side of the bed. Our daughter was sleeping between both of us now. She stroked Renesmee's hair and my dead heart felt warmer again. They are my special girls and I will protect them no matter what the cost. I knew The Volturi was seeking opportunity to destroy us someday, but we will be ready. I will be ready.

"Thank you for staying with her, Edward. I know she needs you."

I smiled timidly. "Anything for you, love."

Bella kissed Renesmee's forehead and got up from the bed. She walked into my direction and gave me a deep longing kiss. My hands were automatically started to roam over her body before she stopped me.

"Not now, love," She whispered to me and I shivered.

She smirked and lowered her shield. _We can continue this in our bedroom. Do you want to see my new lingerie?_

She didn't have to tell me twice.

* * *

The next day, my daughter surprised me when she called me from her mind. I was laying in our bed with Bella after...uhm...spending our quality time together.

_Dad, sorry to disturb you, but can we go hunt today?_

I unconsciously turned my head to the door's direction and Bella sat immediately. She wrapped her body with the sheets. Her new lingerie didn't last long last night.

"Who is it?" She asked me.

I smiled and turned my head to her direction. "It's our daughter. She wants to go hunt with me today."

My wife furrowed her perfect eyebrows. "Okay..." She said uncertain.

I kissed Bella deeply before got up from the bed and opened the closet to pull out some clothes. My wife still lay there, looked utterly desirable. I tried very hard not to pounce on her again. After I felt decent enough, I kissed Bella again and she stroked my hair.

_Hurry back to me. _She said mentally.

I smiled lovingly. I kissed her again and said on her lips, "Always."

I got out from the cottage and found my daughter leaned on to a tree, far enough for Bella to recognize her scent, but close enough to my mind-reading ability. Clever girl.

She grinned when she saw me, but it didn't reach her eyes. She kept her mind busy, but I knew she wanted to talk with me. Father's intuition, I guessed.

I smiled and then she stood from her previous state. "Come on, Dad," She said to me before took off running. I shook my head and started to run after her.

We ran for a while, feeling the wind blew on our faces. I kept pace with her and carefully monitored her mind while we ran. She still was keeping her mind busy. And then we stopped at the edge of the cliff. I recognized this place. This was near the treaty line, I once took Bella and Renesmee here when she still technically three years old.

My daughter sat and hugged her knees while I sat next to her. "I thought we were out for hunting'" I said playfully to her.

She chuckled. "We will...after I talk to you."

I nodded. "Go on."

She sighed. "Is it true, Dad? Is it true what Jacob told me?"

I pursed my lips. "Which part is the story that you want to know about the truth?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine!" And then she looked at me. "Is it true that you left Mom once?"

I went rigid and Renesmee could sense the change of my demeanor.

"Dad?"

I relaxed slightly and sighed. "Yes, it's true. It was after your Mom's birthday party. She cut her finger and Uncle Jasper almost attacked her. I successfully saved her, but I pushed her into living room table and she got hurt."

My daughter's eyes widened. "She did?"

I smiled grimly. The guilty feeling appeared again in my chest. "I decided to give her a normal life, so I...left her. I lived by myself for a while and then I received a phone call that your Mom is dead." I skipped the part when I had to hunt Victoria. She didn't need that part of the story now.

Renesmee nodded slowly. "That was when you went to Italy and met them. The Volturi," She shuddered slightly when she said the name. My daughter still had a bad memory about the Italian vampires.

"Yes. I asked them to kill me, because I couldn't live without your mother."

She turned her attention back to the sight across the cliff. "And in your absence, Jacob and Mom were getting close."

I repressed the urge to shudder from the memory. But, I knew I had to do it now. For my daughter. "Yes," I answered slowly.

"Did Mom love Jacob?"

I swallowed hard. As much as I didn't want to say no, but I knew it wasn't true. Bella loved Jacob too at that time, although she said she couldn't live without me and chose me. "Yes," I answered again.

Renesmee closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes again and put her chin on her kness. "So, I'm the second best?"

"Renesmee Cullen, never say that!"

She chuckled darkly. "What am I suppose to say, Dad? The man who said he loved you, but he was sucking face with my mother? I'm grateful if I still had my sanity right now."

I blinked several times. I never expected for her to say that, but she was right. I could understand what she was feeling now. Every sane girl will have that kind of perspective.

She sighed. "I don't hate Mom, Dad. I just didn't like what she was doing at that time. Hurting you. I can't understand why you still accepted her, Dad. She was kissing Jacob behind your back. How could you stand it?"

I smiled weakly and gently stroking her hair. "When I left your mother, I left her bleeding. Jacob was the one who stitched the wound and when the wound was healed, you could still see the mark. Jacob was the mark in my relationship with your mother and I can't throw that away."

Renesmee looked at me with sad expression. _Sorry, Dad. I didn't know you've been through so much. I'm sorry._

I chukled and kissed her forehead. "It's alright, sweetheart. I forgive you. But, please don't be too hard with your mother and Jacob. They love you too."

She scoffed. "We'll see about that."

I frowned. "Renesmee!"

She rolled her eyes. "I promise to be nice with them, but I'm not making promise to like what they did. It will take time."

I smiled timidly and patted her shoulder gently. "Don't worry. We have time."

She laughed lightly and my dead heart turned warmer again hearing her melodic laugh.

"So, when will we be moving?"

I turned my head to see the sight far away from the cliff. "Soon. After we settled this problem."

"It's settled already," She insisted.

"Ren-"

"I said it's settled, Dad. I will find my own way to accept this. But, not now, I guess."

I nodded slowly and my daughter turned to look at me. She held my hands and smiled. "You're always be the number one man in my life, Dad."

I smiled widely and kissed her forehead again. I stroked her cheek. "I just want you to be happy. Our family will live for another century and seeing everything changed once again."

I paused and looked at her deeply.

"But...you, my daughter. You will experience more and I want you to know that I'll be there for you."

She smiled warmly and hugged me. "Thank you, Dad. I love you."

I rubbed her back. "I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

**I know...not the best chapter, but I guess it's make sense with the situation. Perhaps SM will continue the saga from this last chapter. LOL. Kidding.**

**Thank you again for reading and please, kindly to leave your review :)**


End file.
